<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囹圄chapter02：三角 by SherryKong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581596">囹圄chapter02：三角</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong'>SherryKong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, 青春有你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 群像</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>军营，很难不支持曾可妮喻言刘令姿3p。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>不可理喻, 刚好喻见妮, 妮刘而上 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>囹圄chapter02：三角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter2 三角</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言不止一次想操了这个世界。这是早在认识曾可妮之前就已经产生的想法，只不过，在遇见曾可妮之后这样的想法变得尤为强烈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言小姐的人生叛逆且精彩，曾经和闺蜜们包机去迪拜旅游，曾经制定周密的计划骗傻缺富二代alpha的钱，在成年之前就真实上演了一把《瞒天过海：美人计》。她不仅出资支持朋友开纹身店，还亲自画了画纹在身上，18岁生日当天包场聚会和姐妹们high得宛如置身夜店。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喻言是个早熟的独立女生，带着年轻人的热血横冲直撞，天不怕地不怕。6年前的她，听说服兵役的军营堪称“abo滥交大熔炉”，很是不屑，心血来潮跑去填了报名表上交。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “操，我倒要看看，我一个没分化的人进去，他们能拿我怎么样。我还真就不信谁能操得到我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    和她有一样想法的是高中同宿舍的谢可寅，她们俩学痞可以说是学校的“黑白双煞”，学习成绩极佳，歌舞书画样样精通，却是调皮捣蛋让长辈颇为头疼的主。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅也交了服兵役的报名表，翻了个白眼说：“嘁，我也不信谁能上得了老娘。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    不顾同龄人诧异的目光，不理会老师和家长欲言又止的神态，她们背着提着大包小包的“战斗物资”，踉踉跄跄地进了军营。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    alpha信息素刺鼻的味道钻进谢可寅的鼻腔，她打了个喷嚏，心想，这么快就开始了吗。腾出手，往嘴里扔了一颗薄荷糖。她转头看了看喻言，喻言的神情没有一丝变化，奇怪地问她怎么了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “没什么，差点忘了你还闻不到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言“哦”了一声，提着东西进了宿舍，头也不回地说：“有我在，不用担心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    红棕色的长发飘过谢可寅的脸侧，带着洗发水的清香，她蹲下身整理物品。所谓的“人狠话不多”形象也许就是这么来的，谢可寅觉得喻言很可靠，在各种方面都是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    面冷心热的喻言对女孩子总有天然的保护欲，认为自己以后不管是分化成alpha beta 还是omega，都有义务去保护女孩子不受欺负，尤其当对方是一位omega的情况。她对alpha有种抵御感，会不由自主地产生敌意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你是不是有点大男子主义啊？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我看你以后必然是个alpha。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    很多姐妹都对她说过这样的话。喻言每次都只是笑笑，“这种东西对我来说，无所谓。”在分化之前，她从来没把第二性别当回事，心里想无论是啥姐照样slay翻全场。姐就是传说，不一样的烟火。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    布置好宿舍后，两个人躺在床上望着发黄的天花板发呆，手机上交了，百无聊赖。谢可寅是耐不住寂寞的人，两人唱了会歌，开始玩着无意义的猜谜游戏，谢可寅咯咯地笑，情不自禁地用拳头捶打喻言的肩膀，快要把她推下床去。喻言扶着床脚坐起来，拉着谢可寅的手掌心，指尖划到纤细的手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “其实我还是想快点分化的，”她看着谢可寅顽皮的笑眼，“我也想闻一闻你信息素的味道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “去买瓶乌龙茶，我看到食堂边有小卖部。”谢可寅的笑容明媚得像绽放的樱花，开玩笑似的拉过喻言的手放在嘴边，水润的唇瓣在喻言的手指上啄了一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言快速抽回手，借口要喝水离开了床。她仰起头，透明塑料瓶里的水滑进她的口腔，黑白分明的眼球转动着，用余光去看躺在床上的谢可寅。谢可寅没有注意到，她把手臂曲起来放在脑门，沉浸在自己的rap创作中，小声念叨着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    视线在谢可寅T恤衫衣摆下露出的半截小腹上面游离，若隐若现的盆骨和腰线刺激着她的神经。喻言又看了看她表情丰富的脸，很难想象这个活泼外向、大大咧咧的女人，信息素是涩而回甘的乌龙茶味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    单纯的好奇而已，她心想。放下水瓶，舔了舔嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    广播响了起来，通知新兵们去操场领取军用物品。排着队的时候，喻言发现只有谢可寅笑得开心，一如既往的兴奋、活蹦乱跳，其他人基本都是脸上写满了严肃甚至带着极不情愿的愁容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她勾起一个不易察觉的轻蔑的笑，毕竟她们是自愿提前报名参加的，别人大多是过了20周岁被迫来服兵役的大哥大姐们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    正眯眼观察着，后背突然被撞了一下，喻言皱着眉回头，看见排在她后面的高个子女生尴尬的笑容，那女生向后面一位清瘦的女生埋怨几句，又回头温柔地看她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    干净利落的黑色偏分长发，英气的浓眉，五官很立体，眼梢向上挑，是一双深邃的魅惑力十足的眼睛。是人群中少见的一眼就能识别的帅气女生。应该是个alpha吧，喻言猜测。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “不好意思。”对方抬手跟她打了招呼，她的手很大很长，喻言不仅感叹。但只是她点了点头，“嗯”了一声，很不给面子地转了回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我叫曾可妮，你叫什么名字啊？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    到底理不理她好呢，喻言转过头，嘴里轻轻飘出两个字：喻言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我帮你拿吧，你们宿舍在哪里？”杂七杂八的东西很多，喻言侧身警惕地避开曾可妮伸过来的大手，说：“不用了我们自己来就好。”内心：该不会以为老娘是什么柔弱小女生吧，拜托，alpha能不能不要以为自己是救世主总是自作主张啊？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮和那位清瘦的看起来稍微矮一点点的女生跟在她们身后，保持着距离。喻言有点生气，想让她们回自己的宿舍去，却咬着牙忍着不发作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    走到宿舍门前，四个人几乎同时停下脚步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “到了。”谢可寅说，好奇地看身旁的两位帅气美女。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮微笑着说：“巧了，我们宿舍就在你们隔壁。”她保持着弧度满分的笑，用手肘戳了戳旁边女生的手臂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我叫刘令姿。”那女生没什么多余的表情，木木地说，她的眼睛炯炯有神，目光却是冷冷的，像冰封的湖水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅早就自我介绍过了，朝她们热情地挥手say再见，漂亮眼睛放出的电流让曾可妮和刘令姿都感到惊讶。她的戏一直很足，是天生的小品演员，一边伸手捏两人的手臂，一边在嘴里反复念叨着：“帅哥帅哥，好久没见过像你们这么帅的了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言赶紧拽住谢可寅的衣服，面无表情地把她拖进宿舍。谢可寅一只手扒在门框上，另一只手还在对她们飞吻，疯狂眨着的星星眼都快贴到她们脸上去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “干嘛？你发情期到了？”喻言的语气冷冷的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅习惯了她的冷淡，撇撇嘴，又开始演出可怜巴巴的委屈样子，“人家、人家真的难得见到这样的美女嘛！让我发情期提前也不能怪我啊～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “操！真提前了！？”喻言吓得立刻凑近她，从口袋里掏出阻隔贴，手指向着谢可寅的后颈摸去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅打掉她的手，嬉皮笑脸地说：“骗你的啦，你真的好容易上当。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言用力捏住谢可寅的腮帮，直到谢可寅呲牙咧嘴地喊疼才放手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “喻言，你好狠的心，是不是不爱我了。”她捧着脸颊假装啜泣。喻言懒得理她，默默地把阻隔贴塞回裤兜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    第二天是体检，按第一性别分成两拨，分别带到不同的场馆。又以10人一组分成了不同的小组，她们四个又刚好在同一组。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅歪着晃动的小脑袋对着刘令姿挤眉弄眼，刘令姿睁大了眼睛，呆呆地望着她，以为谢可寅有什么事找她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    许是喻言的神态过于沉着淡定，教官走到她们组时，把登记表和笔直接递到她手里。“你当组长。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮把手里的测量工具交给她，手臂搭在刘令姿的肩上，笑得眼睛眯成两条线。“组长，快开始吧。”语气上扬，似是在调戏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言不紧不慢地为组员测量起来。曾可妮太高了，手臂也很长，喻言和她一样张开双臂，贴近她的身体，胸口几乎相撞，她抬头看见曾可妮硬朗的下颌线和柔美的唇峰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮又笑起来，说：“是不是不够长呀？”气息洒在喻言的脸上，喻言慌忙放下手臂站远了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    有一种很奇妙的感觉从心间升起，像是檞寄生细长的藤蔓从身体深处蜿蜒直上，在胸口开出无数白色的小花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我蹲低一点吧。”曾可妮温柔地凝视着喻言的侧脸，蹲成和她平视的高度。她的目光总是像小狗一样追随着喻言，黏黏糊糊的，粘得死死的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “测身高呢，认真点，别闹。”喻言的声音柔和了许多，脱口而出后连她自己都感到诧异。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “组长，只剩下你了。”曾可妮不由分说地抢走喻言手里的软尺。喻言咬紧下唇，由着她修长的大手在她的肩后、腰胯和大腿两侧种下导致情绪升温的种子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅停止挑逗俊俏的闷骚“直男”刘令姿，含笑望着她们俩略显别扭的互动，好像觉察出什么来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “曾可妮对你好像有点意思。”喻言洗完澡出来的时候，盘腿坐在床上的谢可寅对她冷不丁说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “别瞎说，她看起来就是那种中央空调，对每个好看的女的都一样。”喻言用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “噢？很懂嘛……”谢可寅怀疑的眼神像扫描仪的光，围着喻言全身扫过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “干嘛？明天开始正式拉练了，别老想有的没的，早点休息吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “那个刘令姿真的好可爱呀！”谢可寅的拳头在床上疯狂捶打，“她比我们还小一岁，跟曾可妮是发小，是陪着她一块来的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    知道谢可寅又在犯花痴，喻言无奈地摇了摇头，觉得她应该喝口乌龙茶清醒一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    竞选班长的时候，曾可妮带头给喻言投了票，刘令姿一言不发地跟投。两位气场强大的人看起来号召力十足，喻言也想不通她们为什么会那么信任自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言不知道的是，曾可妮的信息素很强势，营地里已经分化的弱alpha吓得腿软，beta和楚楚可怜的omega都躲避着她寒气逼人的眼神，乖乖听话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     喻言站在教官旁边，她虽然年纪小，也还没分化，凶起来的时候气势却足足有两米八，声音自丹田发出，雄厚响亮，把愤愤不平想挑事的alpha震慑住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    看来不用我怎么帮忙嘛。曾可妮一身戎装，迷彩军帽下是一张阴影浮动的英俊的脸，诡秘的笑容藏在微微抿起的嘴角边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     当有人犹豫不决做不了决定时，喻言就帮他们分配好了任务，安排得井井有条。干净凌厉的眉眼，做事雷厉风行，很快就成为众人的仰慕对象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿和曾可妮的身体素质极佳，当别人因为超负荷的训练骨头快散架时，她们还一边拉筋一边悠哉悠哉聊着天。喻言看在眼里，不由地佩服她们的魔鬼体力。自己每天也是被折磨得腰酸背痛，脑海里只剩下两件事：吃饭和洗热水澡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅的发情期真的提前了，更是体力不支，骂骂咧咧地说：“随便来个alpha算了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你当初可不是这么说的。”喻言把谢可寅的阻隔贴按紧，看见她脸上出现反常的红晕，收回手问她：“按久了会怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “大概会……很想要吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅眨着亮晶晶的桃花眼望着她，下意识地舔了一下嘴唇。喻言吓了一跳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “可惜你现在不能标记我。”谢可寅把一支抑制剂揣进兜里，神情有些黯然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言把她们的脏衣服装进洗衣盆走出宿舍。她穿着军用黑色紧身背心，胸前的丰满和细腰的线条被勾勒出来，下半身是宽松的迷彩军裤，别有一番韵味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她默默洗着衣服，思绪飘向远方。长发散落在精致的五官边，裸露的肩头在灯光下随着手臂的拉扯而剧烈摆动着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她听见走廊里传来女人的娇嗔和唇舌交缠的暧昧声音，转头向着昏暗的走廊看了一眼，一高一矮两个黑影在走廊尽头贴着墙黏在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她长叹一口气，不愿意多管闲事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “可妮，我们去床上好吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言停止了搓洗衣服的动作，脑海中似乎有一道闪电劈过，震得她大脑一片空白。沾满泡沫的手迅速收紧成拳。好看的眉心皱起，她把手冲洗干净，放轻脚步向走廊尽头靠近。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她被局促不安的好奇心驱使，像站在沼泽边缘的人，明明在心里警告过自己前方是沼泽，却固执地要去确定沼泽的边界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她对曾可妮的性幻想像是一个源源不断吞噬着的黑洞，身体和头脑都被吸了进去，盲目地找寻着、描摹着能够使之具象化的模板。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    瘦高的身影背对着她，弯下腰把娇滴滴的女生抵在墙上。那女生已经被亲得晕头转向，靠在曾可妮怀里，看不清楚面容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮一只手贴在她耳边撑着墙，另一只手从脖颈摸上去，捧起女生的脸抬起，亲得她快要喘不过气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她穿着白衬衫，黑发直直的披在肩后，走廊尽头的灯在她身后投下影子，黑白色交织，像一幅诡魅的画。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “就在这里做。”霸道的语气，声音充满磁性，任何人都很难产生忤逆的想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她怀里的女生身体如抖筛般颤着，解开曾可妮的皮带。紧接着是拉链被拉开的声音，在安静的长廊显得如此清晰、干脆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言不敢离得太近，心脏跳得很快，像在坐过山车。她贴在墙上的手，指腹已经因为太用力而发红发麻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “做完之后你要标记我。”那女生蹲了下去，抬起头央求道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “好。”曾可妮伸手捏了捏她的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    尽管看不到曾可妮的表情，但喻言猜到她在笑，这个不是属于自己的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    女生把头向曾可妮的胯间埋去，曾可妮舒服地仰头，呼出一口气。锋利的下颌线像一把刀刺穿了喻言剧烈跳动的心脏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言感觉到自己的下体仿佛有电流经过，说不清究竟是讨厌看到这种场景还是……心情愈发烦躁起来，像清澈的湖底被人搅起污浊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她甩头就走，茂盛的头发掀起红棕色的影子，鞋底在坚硬的地板上发出“咚咚”的声响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮侧过脸来，朝着喻言离开的方向望去，狭长的眼睛里闪着微光，睫毛轻颤，像恶魔的翅膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言躺在床上失眠了一整晚。妒忌和怅然若失的感觉汇聚成一团迷雾，在胃里翻涌，冲到胸腔。奇异的感觉在小腹蔓延，变得越来越炽烈。有什么东西在发生变化，身体里像是有一只咆哮的小兽，要将她撕裂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她预感不妙，自己好像要分化了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你还好吗？要迟到了，快起来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅脱掉上衣，迷迷糊糊地将军装往身上套。白色胸罩下跳动的圆润和盈盈一握的腰在喻言昏沉的脑海中一闪而过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她很少见地赖床，谢可寅看着咸鱼似的她，走过去拍了拍她的大腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言懒洋洋地坐了起来，头发蓬松的披散着，像头狮子。她突然把手放在谢可寅的腰后一拉，失去平衡的谢可寅摇晃着跌在喻言的身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你干什么呀？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅的手撑着她的双肩，气氛暧昧得有些奇怪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “分化的感觉，是什么样的？”喻言垂着脸，有气无力地问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “额，就是，会四肢无力，觉得很热，脊椎会痛，好像有甲虫要从你原本的躯壳裂出来。”谢可寅轻轻地抱住她，抚摸她的背，“别人就不知道了，omega会这样，因为脊柱顶端，后颈那个位置会长出腺体嘛。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你要是变成omega也没事呀，”谢可寅温柔地拍着她的背，她知道分化这件事每个人都会有对于未知的恐惧感，“快起来吧。”她站起来拉紧喻言的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她的手温热、潮湿，触感滑腻的手掌与自己的手掌紧紧相依，让喻言感到心安。鼻子嗅到一阵很淡很淡的乌龙茶香，像被清风拂过，头脑一片清明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    训练一天比一天艰巨，任务繁重，万米负重越野把脚底磨出水泡，渗出血来，限时障碍穿行后的每个人都像在泥潭里滚过似的，喻言的背部被铁丝网钩破，一道道狰狞的血痕触目惊心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她怀疑自己的报名表被放错了，怎么被安排进特种兵集训？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮和喻言并肩坐着，她看见喻言迷彩衣的背部破破烂烂的，伤口的血凝成暗红色，皱着眉头把身上的军装外套脱下来，披在喻言身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “谢谢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “见外了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    感受到曾可妮炙热的目光，喻言把手指按在外套的衣领处，抓紧。她微微低下头，闻见衣服上面幽幽的檀木香味，分不清到底是曾可妮的香水还是她身上信息素的味道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “去医务室处理一下吧，我在这帮你看着他们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言点了点头。不同于训练场上的她，此时的她已经卸下了防备，凶狠的目光消散，卷曲的发丝垂下来，柔美的脸部轮廓在阳光的照耀下现出象牙般的颜色，拨动着曾可妮的心弦。她抢先一步站起来，伸出筋骨分明的手去拉她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言也不知道自己怎么想的，拉上曾可妮的手腕。往常但凡能够一个人做到的事，她都不屑于接受任何人提供的帮助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言趴在床上，后背上的伤口隐隐作痛，迷迷糊糊睡着了，做了个冗长的梦。醒来的时候只记得曾可妮把她圈在怀里，像和小鸟接吻似的吻她的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    有种下坠之后又立刻飘飘然的感觉，像在天空中飞了很久的鸟，停靠在生长在云端的柔软的树枝上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    难得休息一天，谢可寅和喻言都睡得很晚才起来。在食堂吃过饭以后，谢可寅突然感觉到身体的异样，回宿舍打了抑制剂，对喻言说了句“除了你之外不要让任何人进我们宿舍”，然后又沉沉地睡了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言坐在床上，脑海中总是浮现出曾可妮的脸庞，心像一团乱麻。伤口好像进水了，表面的黏液和衬衣粘在一起，每做一个动作都传来刺痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她看了看被窝里呼吸平稳的谢可寅，爬起来抓了几瓶昨天拿的消毒水，轻手轻脚地走出去，给宿舍门上了锁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    敲门的时候几乎不带一丝犹豫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    开门的是刘令姿，她瘦削的身子倚在门框边，像一根木头。但她的眼神很温柔，宛如月光下的湖水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我想请你们帮我上个药。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿把门敞开了些，扭头对里面说：“喻言姐来了。”她的声音很好听，是少年般的清澈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我自己够不着，可寅身体不舒服在睡觉，我不好叫她帮忙。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “小事情，姐姐坐吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿把躺在自己床上的几件衣服拨到一边。她穿着宽松的绿色T恤和白色运动裤，衣服的下摆很长，足以遮住屁股。她单手插兜，细得如同枯柴的手臂，可以看见皮肤下面一条条的青筋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    像流动着的河水，藏着隐秘的欲望，难以言说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言瞥了一眼不远处的曾可妮，她居然穿着上次在走廊见到她时的那件白衬衫，她的腰很细，喻言在训练场见过她的腹肌，让人很难不多想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿在一旁呆站着，好像并不准备动手，她在等待曾可妮过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮站在喻言面前，居高临下地望着坐在床边的她，一张大手把喻言手里的碘伏和棉签拿过来，叫她侧过身去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    此刻的欲望就包裹在她雪白衬衫的下摆，喻言心想。她的胯部很窄，不似女人那样的丰腴，也不知道扭动起来是怎样一种场景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮把喻言背后的衬衫拉低，看着雪白的背部肌肤上面刺眼的伤，上药上得认真。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “疼吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “不疼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她弯着腰，拿着棉签的手，动作小心翼翼。鼻息喷洒在喻言的颈和肩，使她的呼吸变得急促起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “bra是不是解开好一点？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “啊？”喻言转头对上曾可妮灼灼的视线。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “因为，有的地方涂不到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮拿着棉签的手在空气中比划几下。喻言知道她指的是被胸罩的背带遮住的地方，脸上飞起红晕。她默默地把手伸到后面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的手指细长灵活，挑起暗扣的边角轻轻一拉。喻言的整个背部都展现在她面前，脊柱流畅的凹线，末端延伸进看不到的隐秘之处。交织的伤口形状各异，像被揉碎的玫瑰花瓣，绽放着妖冶的美感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她咽了咽口水，嘴上说道：“这么好看的背，不要留疤才好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “嗯，我还要在上面纹身。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的手指停了一下，“是吗，那应该会很好看。”她把药水瓶盖扭紧，倚靠在床边的刘令姿拿走了曾可妮手里用过的棉签，走去扔掉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你的脸好红，怎么那么烫？”曾可妮摸了摸喻言的额头，关切地又问：“是不是伤口发炎感染了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言没回过神来，衬衫还垂在肩胛骨后方，呆呆地望着曾可妮的脸。她今天的反应很迟钝，像被人在脖子后面用力打了一记。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “怎么有股香味，你喷了什么香水？”这种气味不像信息素，却又十分诱人，曾可妮不停地吸着鼻子，她看着身后的刘令姿，刘令姿扑克脸点头，说：“确实有种特别的香味。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言摇了摇头，咬着下唇沉默不语。腿部的肌肉好像被打了麻药根本站不起来，这种怪异的麻痹感从小腿一直蔓延上来，然后自脊椎神经散播全身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “喻言你怎么了，怎么一动不动的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的手掌贴上喻言的手臂，手指的微凉使喻言心底燃起想让她停留更久的渴望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “也太烫了吧？！”曾可妮大声感叹道。她弯下腰凑近，双臂搂住喻言的腰想将她抱起来，“走，我带你去医务室。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言的身体支撑不住突如其来的重量，斜斜的向后倒去，有伤的背部撞在床板上，嘴里溢出一声闷哼。皱着眉看着压在自己身上的曾可妮，近在咫尺的嘴唇闪着诱人的光泽，一直想要吻上去的欲望瞬间被放大了几十倍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    时间静止十多秒。两人的呼吸近距离交缠着，像两条探出水面的游鱼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “哥，我觉得喻言姐要分化了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮扭头惊讶地看着刘令姿沉着的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我刚刚看见她脖子后面有一块粉色的突起，还以为是疤，现在觉得应该不是。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮惊呼：“你怎么不早说你在分化！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我来之前也不知道啊。”喻言瘫软在床上，红唇微张，喘着气。她的手指抓着曾可妮的衬衫衣袖，眼波流转，像泛滥的春水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “所以这个味道……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿依然单手插着兜，快步走到门口，“啪”地锁上了门。“还没衍变成熟的信息素味，所以我也闻得到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “那、那现在怎么办？”曾可妮的表情很无助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “等她分化完再说吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮低头紧盯着喻言红扑扑的脸颊，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。她第一次见到喻言这样的神情，像是一种情欲无法释放的难受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言的嘴巴也不听从大脑使唤了，她把说不出口的“操”字含在嘴边，视线下移，在曾可妮的颈线、微微凸起的喉结和白衬衫领子边精致的锁骨上滑动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    这件白衬衫会不会有别的omega的气味？混沌的大脑艰难地运转。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮盯着她转动的眼珠，“难受吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言眨了眨眼。操！这么明显的暗示，你看不出来吗？？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    上半身被对方扶起，曾可妮的指尖在她还未长好的腺体上轻轻按压，“我看看，”曾可妮身上的檀香味更浓了，肆无忌惮地钻进喻言的鼻子，“这样会不会好点？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言想摇一摇头，又想点点头。身体好像要被别人的信息素点燃，体内窜出肆虐的火苗，要把一块钢铁熔成银色的铁水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她像得了肌肤饥渴症，渴望着曾可妮的手在自己身上抚摸。她干脆闭上了眼睛，模仿偶像剧里俗套的剧情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    如果这样的索吻都得不到回应的话，喻言觉得自己分化完以后就立刻冲出去跳楼自杀算了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    柔软的唇覆了上来，喻言心中一悸。她的嘴巴好像有了知觉，慢慢地张开，让曾可妮的舌头滑进来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    这是让她印象最深的一个吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的动作很轻柔，贴在喻言的嘴唇上开合、吮吸，舌尖绕着喻言无法动弹的舌头打着圈，像在舔舐花朵的蜜汁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    没有被喻言抓着的另一只手臂伸上来，她的手指托着喻言的侧脸抬高一点点，让她的下巴与自己的贴合。她好像比较喜欢亲喻言的下嘴唇，牙齿轻轻地在上面摩擦，用自己的嘴唇包裹着她的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “这样会更舒服一点吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言睁开眼，眼尾的依恋神色在曾可妮的目光中拖长，像流星的尾巴。她轻轻地“嗯”了一声。看见曾可妮脸上闪过的惊喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “彤子，帮个忙。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言被刘令姿从床上捞起，坐在刘令姿叉开的双腿之间，后背倚靠在她怀里。腰和肩膀被刘令姿的手臂固定住，“姐姐的身体好烫。”她在喻言耳边说，骨节分明的手指隔着衣料在她身上抚摸，喻言深吸一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿松开抱着她肩膀的手，在她脸颊边缘挑逗，用鼻尖触碰喻言后颈的腺体，舌头舔了上去。“姐姐好香。”她的舌尖和她的身体一样是微凉的，喻言闭上了眼睛，感觉身体像被晚风包裹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    面前的曾可妮又俯下身来和她接吻，将手伸进喻言的胸罩下揉捏。快感很快就化成粗重的喘息，在狭小的宿舍里荡漾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿把喻言的身体抬起来，好让曾可妮脱掉她的裤子。 “姐姐已经很湿了，怎么不说呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    放在喻言腰上的手臂下移，细长的手指抚摸着湿漉漉的阴唇，小心地将一根手指探入。刘令姿眯着眼睛满意地看着喻言迷离的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿白皙的脸蛋从喻言红棕色的头发后面伸出来，“哥，我学得不错吧？”她稚嫩的眼睛里没有掺杂任何别样的情感，像个孩子似的炫耀学到的技能，像在完成一件不投入杂念的工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    操，我他妈被一个小孩搞了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮鼓励般的对刘令姿笑了一下，然后把两根手指伸进喻言的嘴巴。喻言咬住了她的手指，濡湿的舌头在指节上描摹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿的手指退出来，让曾可妮进入。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    两根手指伸进来的感觉是酸痛的，喻言哼出了声。刘令姿把她凌乱的发丝拨开，亲吻她的脸颊。抱紧了喻言的腰，用自己的胯部顶着她，去迎合曾可妮抽送的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮都不怎么需要动手，修长的手指被紧致光滑的嫩肉吞吐，看着喻言漂亮的脸失神。这种与平时大相径庭的反差感在她心底撕裂出一道口子，喻言嘴里的热气打在她脸上。扭曲的欢愉在心里萌芽，像杂乱的枝桠冲向云端。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    好像只有这种时刻，她才能拥有她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    眼睛渐渐失去了焦距，面前模糊的俊脸阴影浮动，喻言伸手抓住曾可妮的衣领，使出浑身的力气拉向自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她希望她吻她，吻得越深越好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    细碎的拥吻变得霸道起来，曾可妮含着喻言的嘴唇夺走她仅存的理智。她偏过头对刘令姿说：“别太快了，慢一点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    穴口不断地冒出晶莹的水，把床单都打湿，刘令姿看见床单上的水渍，又把她的一根手指挤进缝隙中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “姐姐厉害！”身后的人奶声奶气地说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言没时间去想东想西，仰起脸叫得更急了，后脑勺靠在刘令姿的肩膀上，胸前的浑圆大幅度颤动着，无力的身子瘫软如泥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “姐姐好可爱……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    颈后散发的香味渐渐变淡，刘令姿恋恋不舍地舔舐着喻言的腺体。红肿的腺体鼓起来，像一大块草莓泡泡糖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    omega的信息素逐渐浓郁，在空气中烧至沸腾，不断诱惑着面前年轻的alpha。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的眼睛里布满了红血丝，喻言喘着气看见她隆起的裤裆，脸上的潮红更甚。但曾可妮没有解开裤子，而是加快了手指的动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    刘令姿配合她，把喻言送到高潮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言的身体软绵绵的，刘令姿一边亲吻她的脸颊，一边帮她擦拭干净，一颗颗扣上她衬衫的纽扣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言的锁骨下方多了几个深红色的吻痕，是曾可妮留下的。刘令姿的指尖贴在上面，轻轻地抚摸。她的脸上还是那么淡然、冷酷，好像经历过的并不是一场高潮迭起的情事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    omega和alpha的信息素相撞，饱和度过高。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮起身去把窗户打开，在厕所里待了许久才出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “好像分化完了，临时标记她吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮点点头，紧紧地抱住喻言，牙齿抵在她发育好的腺体上轻轻咬下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她把睡着的喻言背在背上，送回她的宿舍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “怎么只用手上了她？”刘令姿睁大了眼睛问道，仿佛在问一个正常得不能再正常的学术问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    靠在衣柜旁边仰头喝水的曾可妮差点呛死，默默地放下水瓶，喻言白葡萄酒味的信息素让她产生朦胧的醉意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你不喜欢喻言姐吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮自顾自地勾起一个微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我是爱她。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮从来没有认真地完全标记过谁，但临时标记过的omega数不胜数。谢可寅调侃她是人形泰迪，曾可妮尴尬地笑，看见喻言面无表情地从她身边走过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言也说不清楚这种临时标记的做法到底是好是坏，是负责还是犯贱。曾可妮的信息素对大部分omega来说就像是毒品，要一次不够，还想再要第二次第三次，在遇上最爱的那个人、被完全标记之前，大概很难戒断吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    而且不仅仅是她的信息素具有极大的成瘾性，曾可妮的脸、吻技和爱抚的动作都会让人上瘾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她不想对她展露内心的爱，可是每当她们两个站在一起时，就会有粉红的暧昧氛围，众人看向她们的眼色纷纷变了样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言双手插在裤兜里，看见曾可妮嘚瑟的表情，很想给她一拳。狐狸尾巴翘到天上了吧？？</p>
<p>    “饶命饶命！大姐，手下留情啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    擒拿术实练课，喻言把曾可妮打得趴在地上连连求饶。她坐上曾可妮的背，手掌用力按住她的头，咬牙切齿地看着无法动弹的她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮的侧脸蹭了沙子，粗糙的地面让她的脸产生刺痛感。头发乱乱的糊在耳边，她呲牙咧嘴地哀嚎着，心里想的是：姑奶奶你要是再狠一点我就要破相了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “认输了，我真的认输了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言又闻到她信息素的味道，手一软。自从被她临时标记过后，自己对她的信息素总是十分敏感，只要闻了的话身体就会有反应。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    身下的人双手撑地翻了个身。喻言的身体失去平衡，找准空档的曾可妮迅速钻到她身后，用手臂扼住她的脖子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “卑鄙无耻！”喻言的背贴在曾可妮胸前，熟悉的热量传过来，她懊恼地抓着她的手臂。姣好的脸庞，脖子上的青筋暴起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “是战术罢了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    因为身高差的缘故，曾可妮略微蹲下一点，鼻息又洒在喻言的颈间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    太近了。喻言的挣扎简直白费力气，像被卸去了力量，手臂渐渐垂下去。</p>
<p>    “曾可妮我讨厌你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “是吗？蛮伤心的。”曾可妮皱着眉头假装失落的样子，松开了手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “为啥喻言姐总是骂我们？”刘令姿和曾可妮在食堂吃饭，她看见喻言端着餐盘骂骂咧咧地经过，凶狠的目光像狮子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮狭长的眼睛微微眯起来，“我也不知道，我看我的眼神好像要把我吃了似的。”</p>
<p>    “姐姐，我们是在帮你呀。”刘令姿的眼里满是诚恳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    谢可寅摇头晃脑地凑过去，笑着问喻言：“帮什么呀帮什么呀？”喻言沉默不语，脸有点红。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    离开军营之后，一晃就是6年，也记了曾可妮6年。她总是怀疑曾可妮读不懂她的暗示，又觉得可能对方根本就没把她们之间的感情当回事。自己可能就是被她当作临时标记的、生命里的过客，和其他少女的身份没什么区别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言对她的爱转化成隐约的恨意，冷淡下来，刻意地逃避着什么。她把欲望升华成工作中的行动力，事业蒸蒸日上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    偶尔会克制不住自己，打听曾可妮的消息，得知她一直没有女朋友，气得跺脚。操，这个人怎么回事啊能不能赶紧的断了我的念想？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    跟谢可寅聊天的时候，谢可寅又嬉皮笑脸地揽住她的肩，“你怎么会那么长情啊，真绝了吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    喻言白了她一眼，谢可寅立马转移话题，“来我的酒吧唱一首呗，酒水免费，还附赠帅哥美女！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “烦的。”她还是跟着谢可寅去了酒吧，唱了《王妃》和《易燃易爆炸》，喝了许多酒，一直high到凌晨三点。</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    车子驶过蜿蜒的山路，开进城郊的别墅区。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    司机打开车门，孔雪儿挽着曾可妮的手臂下来，“这是哪里？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “我家。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    孔雪儿一头雾水，被她领进门，红木、紫檀和黄花梨的昂贵家具错落有致的摆放着，中式复古精装典雅大气，透露着大户人家的贵气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “子涵在国外读书，还没那么快回来。你先住这吧，工作上有什么通告的话，让经纪人联系我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    曾可妮把她带进二楼的一个房间，手掌在她肩膀上按了按，孔雪儿抬头看她，眼神像怯弱的小猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你先休息一下，需要什么可以打这里的电话找管家。”她指了指床头柜的电话，温柔地笑着，指尖拂过孔雪儿尖尖的下巴，“我去书房办些事，晚点再过来陪你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    孔雪儿乖巧地点头，细瘦的指节搭上曾可妮的大手，在她手心轻轻握了一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “喻言，你在北京吗？有件事……我想拜托你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    电话那头的喻言整个人呆住了，宿醉的脑袋一下子清醒了不少。她没想到曾可妮给她打电话是为了另一个女生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>使欲望升华才能防止欲望泛滥。</p>
<p>                                           尼采《尼采的哲思录》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>